Welcome To Salvation
by Chris Rudy
Summary: While on a supply run, three half-siblings find a young girl being attacked by a walker and decide to to save her. What will happen after they do? Find out in this prequel to Survival Is The Key.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Salvation**

**While making supply run, a young man and his two half-sisters see a girl about to be attacked and decide to save her. What will happen after they bring her back to their community with them? Find out in this prequel to Survival Is The Key.**

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver.**

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver.**

****Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace.****

**Chris Carver belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

**Chris's POV**

I was outside the entrance of the community, waiting for my half-sisters to step out the door. They finally came out and saw my impatient look.

"About fuckin' time." I impatiently said.

"Sorry." They both said. I then rolled my eyes.

"Alright, ladies. Let's rock and roll." I joked. The three of us then walked into the forest.

**Tess's POV**

We were still walking through the woods, looking for supplies to take back to our dad, when all of a sudden: "WHOO!" I heard Chris shout and ran to see what my dear little half-brother found.

"What is it, little bro?" I asked as I reached him. He stood up and showed quite a damn amount of food.

"Nice huntin', bro." We both heard Emmy say.

"Thanks. One tries." He gloated, and I chuckled.

"Let's keep looking around and see what else we can find." I said.

"Good luck trying to top my find, ladies." Chris said, and I rolled my eyes. We all then split up again and kept looking. I managed to find a fully stocked first aid kit and laughed triumphantly.

"This'll damn sure come in handy." I said to myself. I pulled out my radio and decided to check in on my half-siblings. I pushed the button and spoke.

"How's it going, you two?" I asked then took my hand off the button.

_"So far, so good. I've managed to find a couple of hunting and survival knives."_ Emily replied and I smirked.

"Not bad, Emmy. How about you, Shades?" I asked my brother.

_"Not too bad. I found a couple rifles with plenty of ammo."_ He replied.

"Nice work. Let's meet up back where we were and take inventory." I said.

_"No problem, Tess."_ They both said.

**Emily's POV**

We met up with each other back at our rendezvous point and set our find down on the ground.

"Okay, so we've got plenty of food. The knives look like they're still pretty sharp. The rifles will definitely come in handy. This first aid kit is fully stocked. All in all, a pretty good find." Tess said, earning nods from me and our half-brother.

"Okay, let's head back to the community." I said. We gathered up the supplies we found and turned around when we heard a twig snap.

We looked around us until we saw a young girl run up to us. She looked about a year younger that Chris, had shaggy brown hair with a dark blue bandana over her right eye, a black unbuttoned flannel shirt over a black T-shirt, a necklace with a fake claw tied to it, and dark blue jeans. She also had a guitar strapped to her back.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

Tess stepped forward a little bit. "I'm Tess Carver. This is my half-sister, Emily, and our half-brother, Chris." She introduced us.

"Anne Marshall." The girl, Anne, introduced herself, panting as hard as possible.

"You okay?" I asked. She just glared at me.

"I've been running for God knows how long with one of those… _things_ chasing me. So no, I'm not okay!" She snapped as she fell to one knee. We looked up and saw a lurker was staggering towards us.

"I got this." Chris sad as he drew one of his Sais. He walked up to it and stabbed it right in the head as Tess and I helped Anne to her feet. Chris came back to us and saw that Anne's eye was closed. He took her arm from me and checked for a pulse.

"Well?" Tess asked.

"She's exhausted, but she's alive." He replied.

"Okay. Let's take to back to the camp so she can rest." I said, earning agreements from my half-siblings. Chris picked up her legs and we hightailed it back to the community.

**Anne's POV**

I woke up in a tent, placed my hand on my head and groaned as I sat up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard someone say "Slowly, slowly, slowly." I looked to my right and saw a blurry image of what I believe was a boy. I rubbed my eye and saw a very muscular looking boy with his hair the same color as mine, and it was slicked back, a dark gray shirt, dark blue jeans, dark shoes, and black sunglasses. I thought he looked a little interesting. Just then, two girls and a man came into the tent.

"So, she's finally awake, huh?" The man asked.

"Yeah, Dad." The boy replied.

One of the girls stepped up to me. "Do you know our names?" She asked.

"I think so." I replied. I pointed to the boy. "Chris." I said, earning a nod from him. I then pointed to the girl near me. "Tess." I said, and she nodded her head. I then pointed to the other girl. "Emily." I said, and she nodded.

"I'm their father, William Carver. Most people call me Bill." The man said, extending his hand.

"Anne Marshall, sir." I introduced myself, shaking his hand.

"Well, Anne, welcome to salvation." He said, and I rose an eyebrow.

"Salvation is a tent?" I asked, earning a laugh from his children.

"Not exactly." Tess said.

"Come with us and we'll show you." Chris said as he helped me to my feet. We walked out of the tent and they showed me around the place. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

**That's chapter one. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver**

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver**

**Anne Marshall belongs to AquadestinysEmbrace**

**Chris Carver belongs to me**

**I don't own Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Somewhere I Belong**

**Chris's POV**

As Tess, Emily, and I were showing Anne around, I saw an all-too familiar redhead.

"Hey, Bonnie." I greeted as she walked over to us.

"Hey, guys." She greeted myself and my half-sisters, then looked at Anne. "Who's this?"

"My name is Anne Marshall." Anne introduced, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anne. I'm Bonnie." Bonnie introduced, shaking Anne's hand.

Just then, a long blonde haired woman with an albino look, crystal blue eyes, and a cross-covered bandana walked up to us.

"Hello, Mother." Tess greeted as she hugged the woman, who hugged her back. "Hello, dear."

I looked at Anne and cleared my throat.

"This is Tess's mother, Coleen. Coleen, this is Anne Marshall." I introduced, resulting in the two shaking hands.

I then saw another familiar face.

"Hi, Troy." I greeted unenthusiastically.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, boy." Troy said.

"TROY!" I heard my dad shout.

"Yeah, Bill?" Troy asked.

"You know what I've said about you treatin' my son like that."

I quietly scoffed. I'd prefer the way Troy treats me to the way YOU did.

Tess sensed the anger building in me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy boy." She soothed, and I calmed down.

"Sorry, Bill." Troy said.

* * *

**Anne's POV**

I could sense hatred in Chris towards his father the moment Tess placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kinda reminds me of my relationship with my parents.

I then walked with Chris into his mobile home outside, and saw a picture of a black haired woman.

I looked at Chris. "Who's this?" I asked.

He looked at the picture and smiled. "That's my birth mom, Vanessa. Coleen often wrote letters to her about me." He explained as he walked over to me.

"What all do you know about her?"

He shrugged. "Not much. My family told me she was a prostitute workin' three jobs to support herself. One night, she and my dad got drunk and made me. She was considering an abortion until Coleen convinced my mom to let her raise me. Then Coleen took me as her stepson."

I looked at him with sympathy. "Do you hope she's still out there?"

He nodded. "I do. I'd LOVE to meet her."

I looked sad. "I had about as cold a relationship with my parents as you have with your father." I told him.

"How come?" He asked, and I stiffened.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it."

He nodded in understanding. I honestly thought he would be persistent, but was surprised.

I rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's with the sunglasses?" I asked.

He stiffened and quickly turned his head away. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about that.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay."

We then continued the tour. We ended on the roof and I looked at the edge.

"Don't like heights?" Chris asked me.

I shook my head defensively.

He chuckled. "Neither do I."

"Hey, Chris." We heard a man greet.

"Hey, Hank."

The man, Hank, looked at me. "Who's this?"

"My name's Anne. It's nice to meet you, Hank." I said, extending my hand.

"Likewise, Anne." He said, shaking my hand.

"Hank here normally keeps watch up here on the roof at night." Chris explained, and I nodded.

We then walked downstairs and I saw a man wearing a white fishing vest over a blue shirt. He walked over to us with a cheerful smile on his face.

He looked at Chris. "What's going on, Chris Kyle?" The man asked, and Chris crossed his arms, but smirked nonetheless.

"Not much. Tess, Emily, and I found Anne here while on our supply run." Chris said. "Anne, this is Reggie." He introduced and I shook Reggie's hand.

"This guy is very friendly." Chris added.

I nodded and smiled.

"I gotta go, guys." Reggie said and walked away from us.

"Reggie's the most optimistic sonuvabitch I've ever met in my life." Chris explained and I nodded in agreement. "He definitely seems like it."

"So, what do you think of this place?" He asked me. "I know it needs some work, but it's decent at least."

"I like it." I replied, making him smile.

"I'm glad you like it here, Anne." I heard Chris's dad say.

I turned and saw a smirk on his face. "Thank you, sir." I said.

"Call me 'Bill'." He said.

"Okay, Bill." I said.

He then smirked and walked away. I looked at Chris as his dad walked away and sensed his anger was building.

"Easy, boy." I soothed, calming him down, except he calmed down with me twice as fast as I saw him calm down with Tess.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Something tells me you have a really short fuse." I said and he nodded.

"Comes from my dad. Tess and I also got our stubbornness from him."

"You and she certainly look like the stubborn type. I can be pretty stubborn myself."

He nodded. "You and I might get along just fine." He said, and I smirked.

I saw he had his own guitar as well. "You play?" I asked and he blushed.

"A-A little."

"Can I hear something from you?"

"S-Sure."

We then sat down and he pulled his guitar off his back and strummed it.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

__I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_  
_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

Once he finished, I looked saddened.

"Quite a sad song for a great guy like you." I said.

"If you knew why I sang that song, I doubt you'd think I'm that great."

"Try me." I said, but he shook his head.

"I can't. I have to go." He said, then walked away.

Something's definitely bothering him...

A woman walked over to me. "So, you're Anne?" She asked and I nodded.

"Tavia." She introduced when Tess walked up to me.

"Get back to work, Tavia." She ordered.

Tavia simply scoffed and rolled her eyes, but walked away.

Tess looked at me. "Be careful around her. She's a bit of a bitch."

I nodded. "She definitely seems like it." I said.

Tess nodded. "You should get some rest. It's getting late."

I yawned, nodded and walked back to the tent I woke up in. I then laid down on the cot and fell asleep.

**That's chapter two. The song Chris sang was for this update. In my Survival story, he'll still sing Numb. Anyway, y'all know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver**

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver**

**Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

**Chris Carver belongs to me**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Faces**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to see my dad was standing there. "Hi, Daddy." I said as I sat up.

"Mornin', Emily. You should check with Tobias to see what your assignment for the day is." He said, and I cringed.

Tobias Emerson is Tess's abusive ex-boyfriend, but he keeps trying to get back together with her.

After I stepped out of my mobile home and inside Howe's, I saw Chris was showing off by spinning those Sais of his in his hands. I always was amazed he never managed to stab himself when doing that. Dad walked over to him.

* * *

**Chris's POV**

I was showing off to impress Anne with my skills with my Sais when my dad walked over to us.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked.

"We got some new meat comin' in. I'd like you, Tess, and Anne here to show them around." He replied.

I looked thoughtful, and decided to sweeten that offer. "If I do this, can I take Anne to hunt with me?" I offered.

"Sure." He said.

I smirked, then Anne and I walked past Tess's snarling ex-boyfriend, Tobias, and my smirk faded. In my opinion, Tobias was not only abusive to Tess, but I thought he was a clingy ex.

"Hey, Chris." He said to me.

Even though he couldn't see it, a fire burned in my blood red eyes. "Hello, Tobias." I said, trying to contain my anger in front of everyone, because they knew how much I hated him for what he did to Tess.

"This must be Anne." He said, and I nodded.

"That's me." Anne said.

"Sorry, Toby. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a much better use for my time." I said.

"And that would be?"

"Show some newcomers around this place." I said, then walked away with Anne trailing me.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't get along with him?" She asked me.

"I don't. He abused Tess when they were together." I replied, hatred very clear in my voice.

"He seems like a nice guy to me."

"Heh. Well, I can assure you he ain't." I said as we saw the group that my dad mentioned.

There were eight people in this group. An African-American, and an African-American woman next to him, who I presumed was his wife, a middle-aged man, another woman who I assumed who also family, but not his wife, next to her was a guy with a cap, a Hispanic man with a checkered shirt with a Hispanic teenage girl, and I assumed she was his daughter, and a guy with a machete.

"Welcome, y'all. This is my son, Chris. He, Anne here, and my oldest, Tess, will be showing you around." My dad said.

I looked around. Speaking of Tess, where the hell is she?

"And where exactly is this Tess?" The Hispanic man asked.

I looked and saw Tobias not far away, and guessed that Tess didn't want to see that shithead.

I pulled out my radio and pressed the button. "Tess, it's Chris. Where in God's good name are you?" I asked.

_"Still in my mobile home. Dad let me sleep in."_ She replied.

"Well, get your ass to the front quickly, please. We got newcomers." I said.

_"SHIT! I forgot. I just got dressed. I'll be there soon."_

"Well, hurry. Chris out." I said, then saw the youngest of the group, the daughter, rose an eyebrow.

"What's with the sunglasses indoors?" She asked.

"Sarah." The girl's father scolded, but I had already stiffened.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"I apologize for my daughter's actions." The man said, but I shook my head.

"No need to apologize." I said.

"But seriously, why do you where them?" The brunette next to the bald man asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I repeated when Tess showed up.

"This is my oldest, Tess." My dad introduced.

"I'm Alvin, and this is my wife, Rebecca." The African-American said.

I looked at the Hispanic man. "My name is Carlos, and this is my daughter, Sarah." He introduced.

I then looked at the middle-aged man. "I'm Peter Randall. My friends call me Pete. These two next to me are my sister, Marie, and my nephew, Nick." He said.

I looked at the last guy, the one with the machete, and saw him looking at Tess. "This is Luke. He can be a bit shy." Marie said.

I nodded. "Nice to meet y'all." I said, then looked at Anne. "This is our most recent addition, Anne Marshall." I introduced.

"CHRIS!" I heard Troy shout and snarled, but looked at him.

"What do you want, douche bag?" I asked him and he shoved an empty magazine in my face.

"Why the fuck are you giving this to me when Bonnie's in the armory?" I asked him.

"You emptied the damn thing, didn't you?!" He asked, and I was past my breaking point and shoved him into a wall.

"SAY SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I threatened, since I was in no mood to deal with him today.

"CHRIS AND TROY!" My dad snapped. I snarled and let go of him.

"My dad's right. You ain't worth my time." I said, then stormed away. The girl, Sarah, came walking over to me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"If only." I replied through tightly clenched teeth.

"What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it. Troy's just cranky without his morning coffee." I joked, and she giggled.

She then tried to pull off my sunglasses, but I jerked my head away. "Don't." I requested.

"Why not?"

"For the last time, I don't want to talk about it." I calmly said as Sarah's father, Carlos, walked over to us. He was about to speak when Emily stopped him.

"Please, don't. Talking about it upsets him." She said, but I stormed off to my mobile home.

I roared as soon as I was inside and jammed one of my Sais into the counter. Why did she have to keep asking?!

My hand subconsciously went to my right arm.

Tune it out, Chris...

_"Wanna have some fun, Red Eyes?"_ I heard the voice of Amanda Harris taunt while laughing.

Don't think about it, Chris...

**That's chapter three. Y'all know the procedure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver.**

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver.**

**Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace.**

**Chris Carver belongs to me.**

**I don't own What I've Done by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What I've Done**

**Chris's POV**

I heard my door open and saw Emily standing there.

"Hey, Em." I greeted.

"Hey, Chris." She greeted back.

"Why did she have to bring it up?" I asked, referring to Sarah.

"She was just curious. Don't hold it against her." She soothed.

I sighed. "Okay. I won't stay mad at her."

"Okay. You should probably apologize to her."

I nodded and walked out of my mobile home when I saw a red haired girl with brown eyes, a pink tank top, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, and growled. "You!"

It was Ashley Wilson, one of the girls who picked on me because of my eyes. She went wide eyed when she saw me, but before she could say anything to me, I tackled her to the ground.

"Please, don't kill me." She begged.

"Why shouldn't I? It's no fuckin' more than you deserve." I said as I held my Sais at her throat.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I truly am beyond sorry for bullying you, kicking you, punching you. I'm sorry for everything!"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I shouted as my dad walked over to us.

"Christopher Malcolm Carver! That's no way to treat friends." He sternly said, and he earned my icy cold glare.

"She is NOT my friend!" I snapped, making him frown.

"Watch your tone, young man." He ordered, and I was sorely tempted to punch him square in the stomach, but I calmly walked over to him.

"I FORBID her to stay here." I told him.

"Is she one of the supposed bullies?" He asked.

"She IS one of the bullies."

"If that were true, you would've killed her."

"Oh, I intend to." I said, but he shook his head and looked at her.

"You're welcome to stay here." He said.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Carver." Ashley said.

I snarled like a wild animal, and stormed away to find Tess.

I finally found her still showing the new group of eight around, and stomped over to her. She saw me coming and rose an eyebrow.

"What's bothering my loving half-brother so much right now?" She asked.

"Ashley Wilson." I snarled ferociously through clenched teeth.

"What did she do this time?" Tess asked, when Ashley walked over to us.

"Leave Chris alone, you hear?!" She snapped at Ashley.

"I just wanna try and be friends with him. I apologized to him." Ashley said.

"Too bad it wasn't enough." I snapped.

"Please, Chris. Just give me a chance." She pleaded to me.

"Not. On. Your. Life." I said, then stormed away.

I went to the special room Coleen set up for me as a training center when Anne walked in.

"I like this room." She said.

"Thanks. My stepmom had it set up as a training center for me. Keep my skills sharp." I said.

"Mind training me?" She asked, and I nodded. She walked to where a Glock 17 pistol was laying and picked it up.

"Know how to use that thing?" I asked and she nodded.

"A police officer named Bennet showed me." She replied.

I nodded and set up a target. "Well, let's see what this guy taught you." I said as I walked to her side, but decided to work on throwing my Sais a little bit, as well as work on my aim. I pulled out my Colt M1911 and lined up a shot.

"How about you? You know how to use a gun?" She asked me.

"Yeah. My dad taught me." I replied, then pulled the trigger. I smiled proudly when I got a bull's-eye. Emily came in to help Anne line up her shot with the center of the target.

After I emptied the magazine onto the target, I went across the room and picked up my crossbow, then walked back to the target to sight it. I lined up my shot and loosed an arrow. I smirked when I got another bull's-eye, then wondered if I could split the arrow in two. I lined up one more shot and loosed another arrow. I smiled when I split the first arrow in half.

Once I was done with that, I set up bags of sand for my Sais. Then, I heard Tess's voice.

"And this is Chris's personal training room. Officially, it belongs to him, but he's lenient enough to let anyone use it if they need to sharpen up their skills. And it looks like we're just in time for the show." She said as I drew my Sais.

When I was ready, I started slashing through the sandbags while spinning my Sais on the backs of my hands for a few minutes. I finished my training by throwing both of my Sais at two sandbags, then threw a special third Sai I kept next to my gun holster on my back at the middle sandbag.

I then looked at everyone in the room to see they had awestruck looks on their faces. "And that's it for the show, folks." I joked as I loaded a fresh magazine in my pistol, pulled the arrows out of the target, and then cleaned up the sand after I sheathed my Sais.

I was about to walk out when Ashley looked at me with an apologetic look, but I shook my head, telling her she was not forgiven. She looked down in shame.

"Damn. You're good, kid." I heard Luke say. I looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah. Have you been using those salad tongs long?" Nick asked.

I sighed with annoyance. "First of all, they're Sais. Second of all, yes. I've been training with them for two years." I said, making them go wide eyed.

"Did your dad sign you up for self-defense classes?" Marie asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. I taught myself." I said, and Tess nodded her head.

"Yep. My mom, Coleen, thought it strange, but this little twerp kept at it." She said and I playfully punched her arm.

"I am not a twerp." I said.

She then snatched me up in a noogie. "Tess!" I whined, squirming.

Eventually, she let me go, and once I slicked my hair back, I tackled her. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" I demanded.

"NEVER!" She said, resulting in me twisting her arm. "OKAY, I'M SORRY!"

I smirked and released her. I then held out a hand to help her up, but she simply pushed it away.

"Someone's being a sore loser." I said, then took off running. She screamed and took off after me.

The ten people in the training room looked at Emily.

"They're always like that." She said.

I managed to hide inside a box and waited for Tess to pass by. She ran past my hiding place and I came out, only to be snatched up in a chokehold by Tess.

"AGH! You bitch!" I said.

"Say 'Tess is the greatest and all-powerful', and I'll let you go." She said.

"OKAY! TESS IS THE GREATEST AND ALL-POWERFUL! You fuckin' happy?!" I asked and she released me.

I coughed and growled at her. I then sat down in a chair and she set one behind me and started rubbing my shoulders to help the swelling go down.

After she was done, I walked over to Anne.

"Hey, Anne." I greeted.

"Hey Chris." She greeted.

"You ready to go huntin'?" I asked and she nodded.

Ashley walked over to the two of us. "Your dad said I could come with you on the hunt." She said.

I snarled, but nodded my head anyway.

/15 Minutes later\

Anne, Ashley, and I saw a buck deer when I drew one of my Sais and threw it at the animal's chest.

"Well, there's everyone's dinner." I said as the three of us walked over to the animal to find it was still breathing.

"Poor guy." Ashley said.

I ignored her, pulled my spare Sai out of its chest, then slit the deer's throat. "Okay girls, let's get this delicious meat back to the community." I ordered as I hoisted the deer over my shoulders with the girls trailing me.

As we kept walking, I tripped over something and fell to my face. I turned around and got scared when I saw it was a lurker. I tried to get away from it, but I was backed into a tree. Suddenly, a knife was embedded into its head. I looked up and saw it was Ashley who killed the lurker.

"Thanks." I said as she helped me to my feet.

"Don't mention it." She said as she then hoisted the deer over her shoulders.

After we made it back to Howe's Hardware and cooked the deer, I noticed Anne heading off in a different direction.

Where's she going?

Making sure no one else was looking, I snuck off after Anne. After a few minutes of walking, I could hear the sound of a guitar being played. I approached a door and heard Anne singing. Quietly, I opened the door and listened as she sang softly.

_"In this farewell_  
_There's no blood_  
_There's no alibi_  
_Cause I've drawn regret _  
_From the truth_  
_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come _  
_And wash away_  
_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done..."_

Wow... I didn't know she could sing this well... This is an amazing song, but... why is she singing it?

_"Put to rest _  
_What you've thought of me_  
_While I clean this slate_  
_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_  
_What I've done_

_I'll face myself _  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done..."_

I found myself staring at Anne as she paused singing and strummed her guitar at the instrumental part of the song. She sounds amazing...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when she resumed singing.

_"For what I've done_  
_I start again_  
_And whatever pain my come_  
_Today this ends_  
_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done..._

_Forgiving what I've done..."_

She finished singing and I stared in awe. The entire time she sang, she didn't notice me.

"That's a... kinda dark song for someone like you." I piped up. Anne turned around and her eye widened seeing me. "Oh... hey, Chris." she greeted.

"Why'd you sing it?" I questioned.

Anne remained silent for a moment before she looked at me. "If you knew what I dealt with, I doubt you'd ask that." she said calmly.

I blinked but nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Anne." I told her before I left the room before she could even respond.

As I headed out to my mobile home, I thought about the lyrics of the song.

Why would she sing something like that?

I made it to my mobile home, still thinking about the song, then laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**That's chapter four. Also, ****I'll take a few more OCs for this story. But, you'll have to give the following information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapons:**

**Other:**

**Anyway, y'all know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver.**

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver.**

**Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace.**

**Chris Carver, Kate Walker, and Ashley Wilson belong to me.**

**Clair Fay belongs to DinoWriter23**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nightmare, and New Additions to the Community**

**Chris's POV**

_I looked around and saw I was in a forest._

_Where am I?_

_I suddenly saw a girl with straight brunette hair, blue eyes, and white skin wearing a white Crop Top, blue jeans, and sneakers with a necklace that had a peace sign on it smirking evilly at me._

_No! No, not her!_

_"Well, well, well. Lookie here." Amanda said._

_"Stay away from me!" I pleaded._

_"Not gonna happen, Red Eyes!" She said, then proceeded to beat me down._

_"Amanda, please! I'm a person!" I screamed, only for her to smack me across the mouth._

_"No, you're not! You're a FREAK! Now shut up and keep still!" She ordered, then resumed beating me._

I woke up screaming and hyperventilating, then looked around and saw I was in my mobile home.

Just a nightmare, Chris…

Tess came running to my mobile home and opened the door. "Are you okay?!" She asked me, worried.

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare, that's all." I said simply.

She nodded, then walked over to my bed, then crawled in with me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you want me to sing, little brother?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, please." I said.

She nodded and cleared her throat. "I will break down the gates of heaven, a thousand angels stand waiting for me. Oh, take my hand and I lay down my weapons, break my shackles to set me free." She sang in a soothing voice.

As I always did, I fell asleep when she finished. I felt her kiss my forehead. "Goodnight, little brother." She said, then fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Tess had already left my mobile home. I sighed, got my weapons, and then walked outside.

Once I was out, I heard a scream. I ran to where the scream came from and saw a girl with curly blonde hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin, denim jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, boots, and glasses carrying a violin case was running from a lurker. I widened my eyes when I recognized her.

It was…

"KATE!" I called, getting her attention.

"CHRIS!" She called.

I ran to her, and killed the lurker trailing her. I then looked at Kate. We both hugged each other.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. You must be hungry." I inquired.

"Starving, actually. I ran out of food the other day." She said.

"Come on in, then."

We then walked inside. Kate took one look at the inside of the community and amazed by what all we had. "Wow" was all she could say.

Tess, Emily, and Anne approached us. "Hey guys." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, little brother." Tess greeted.

Anne looked at Kate and rose an eyebrow. "Oh, right. Kate, this is Anne Marshall. Anne, this is my ex-girlfriend, Kate Walker." I introduced, resulting in the two girls shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Anne said.

"Likewise, Anne." Kate said.

I smiled as they were getting along. "Okay, Kate. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around." I said, and she nodded.

"Okay. Follow me, then, and I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone." I said.

I gave her a tour, then looked up at where my dad was sitting. "That's my dad's office." I said, then led her to the three mobile homes outside. "This is where Emily, Tess, and I sleep." I told her, then led her to the gate to the pen.

"What's this place?" She asked me.

"This is the pen. It's where my dad puts people he thinks 'aren't trustworthy'." I replied.

She widened her eyes, and I nodded. "Yeah."

After the tour, I introduced her to everyone who didn't know her. Ashley widened her eyes when she saw Kate. After her, they hugged each other.

I walked up to the roof and saw a girl who looked like she was a Cherokee descendant with brown hair with two braided strands on either side and the rest in a ponytail with a headband on her head, a red long-sleeved shirt and a matching vest, jeans, and knee high boots headed towards the store with a lurker behind her. She had a bow and arrows, a tomahawk and a knife on her.

I ran down and tackled the lurker and killed it. I looked at the girl. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." I said, then held out a hand. "Chris Carver."

The girl shook my hand. "Clair Fay."

"Nice to meet you, Clair."

"Likewise, Chris."

"Come on in."

With that, she and I walked into Howe's. I looked at her and saw a look of amazement. I gave her a quick tour and then she and I walked back to where everyone was in the main part of the store for lunch.

My father walked up to me and Clair. "Who's this, Son?"

I cleared my throat. "Clair, this is my father, Bill. Dad, this is Clair Fay." I introduced, and they shook hands.

"Welcome, Clair." My dad said, then looked at me. "I take it you're headed to your mobile home for lunch?"

"You know I'm not a people person, Dad." I said then walked to my mobile home.

Once inside, I heated up some spaghetti Tess made me the other day. I always did like Tess's spaghetti. I then began eating. I turned on my CD player and Listened to Monster by Skillet and listened while I ate.

After I finished, I shut my music off then looked over my bookshelf when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, then looked and saw it was Clair. "Heya, Clair."

"Hey." She said, then looked at my bookshelf. "Got any fantasy books?"

"I think I've got a couple." I said, then spotted two of them and handed them to her. "Enjoy the reading."

She smiled as she kindly took the books. "Thanks." She said, then walked out the door.

I sat down on my couch and hooked my iPod to my CD player, then listened to my music for the rest of the day.

**That's chapter five. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Not A Morning Person**

**Kate's POV**

I was walking through Howe's at night when I spotted Ashley walking somewhere else. I rose an eyebrow and followed her.

I caught up to her eventually. "Ash?" I whispered.

She looked at me. "Hey, Katie."

"You okay?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so. Just remembering my last girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"She and I were cornered by those things one night. When she looked at me…" She started, her voice already beginning to break. "W-Well, she told me that she loved me… then she told me to run… She then charged the lurkers while I stood there, watching her get eaten alive. After I couldn't watch anymore, I turned around and hauled ass till I got here."

I walked over to her and pulled her close. "Was she the one?" I asked.

"No... Turns out, I've known who the right girl is all along."

"Who?"

She looked at me. "You, Kate. I'm in love with you."

I smiled.

"What?"

"Ash, I'm in love with you, too."

With that, she smiled and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back. We kept making out, for a few minutes, then pulled away.

"I'm so happy to know how you feel about me." We both said at the same time. We locked hands and went back to her tent.

**Chris's POV**

I woke up to hearing a clattering sound in my mobile home the next morning. I groaned when I saw the time was 6:30 in the morning. "Doesn't anyone respect sleeping in anymore?" I grumbled, then grabbed my pistol and slowly walked to the kitchen when I frowned.

A raccoon somehow got in my mobile home and was rifling through my trash. I set my pistol down then grabbed my crossbow, and shot an arrow as a warning shot just in front of the raccoon's face.

"Get out, you damn coon! Or else I'll make you into breakfast." I warned.

It hissed at me and ran out through an open window. I growled and shut it. "Third damn time this month."

Even though I didn't care if he was asleep, I snatched my radio and pressed the button. "Dad, you copy?" I asked.

_"What is it, Son?"_

"Another goddamn coon got in my mobile home and started going through my trash can."

_"Might want to take the trash out then." _He said, then chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha." I said sarcastically. "Very fuckin' funny."

_"Relax. Just take your trash can to the dumpster and dump it in there."_

"Fine." I grumbled then set my radio down.

_"And don't forget to make a supply run later today."_

I picked the radio back up and pressed the button again. "I won't. Now, if I can have a moment of peace to get changed, thank you." I said then went back to my room, got out of my pajamas and put on my clothes then picked out and closed up my trash bag then carried it to the dumpster then tossed it in, sighing.

I turned around and jumped when I saw Russell standing behind me. When I finally got my heart rate back to normal, I glared at him. "Dammit, Russell! How many fuckin' times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?!"

"Easy, man. I just wanted to see what's up." He said.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Too early to deal with shit?"

"What the hell do you think?" I growled then stormed back to my mobile home.

Everyone throughout the camp knew I wasn't a morning person, especially when I have to get a raccoon to stop rummaging through my trash can. Once I was back inside, I slammed and locked my door, then went back to my room and passed out on my bed.

I woke up to my father shouting at me and punching me in the stomach. I coughed and glared at him. "The fuck do you want now?" I grumbled when I quit coughing.

"That supply run I told you about."

"Just give me a fucking minute to wake up, Dad." I growled.

He frowned and walked out of my mobile home.

"Dear Lord, give me the strength not to kill my father today." I prayed. I then got up, armed myself with my Sais and my pistol, and walked out of my mobile home.

When I stepped into Howe's I saw Kate and Ashley making out and went wide eyed. I then cleared my throat and they pulled away and looked at me.

"Chris, I, uh…" Kate started, when I held my hand up. She went silent.

"No need to explain, Kate. Remember you told me you were bisexual. Ashley once told me she was gay. I was just taken aback a bit." I said.

She nodded.

I looked at Wyatt. "Hey, Wyatt." I called.

He walked over to me. "What's up, dude?"

"Know where Vince is?" I asked.

"Last I saw, he was in your training room."

I nodded and headed to my training room. I walked in to see Vince sighting his rifle.

"Yo, Vince." I said, making him look at me.

"What's up, Chris?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Eh, had a shitty start to my day earlier this morning. Anyway, I need to make a supply run. Care to join?"

"Why not?"

I nodded. "Where's Shel at?"

"Last I saw her, she and Becca were up on the roof."

I nodded again. "Thanks, man." I said then walked up to the roof and saw Shel and her sister, Becca looking out into the distance. "Hey, Shel." I called, making her and Becca look at me.

Becca frowned a little at me, but I frowned back at her then turned my attention back to Shel.

"What's up?" Shel asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nodded then walked over to me. "What is it?"

"I'm going on a supply run in a few. Vince is coming. What about you? You in?"

"Sure, I'll come." Shel said.

I nodded then went to Tess's mobile home. I opened the door and saw her doing push-ups, as she always did when she first woke up.

"Hey, sis." I greeted.

"Hey, Chris." She greeted back.

"What number you on?" I asked.

"25." She said then stopped and stood up and looked at me. "What's up?"

"Me, Vince, and Shel are making a supply run. Wanna join?"

She nodded. "Give me a few minutes to get ready." She said.

I nodded then walked out and went to find Anne.

I eventually found her talking with Ashley and Kate and walked to them.

"Hey, girls." I greeted, making them look at me.

"Hey." They echoed.

I smiled then looked at Anne. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nodded then the two of us walked away together.

"Me, Tess, Vince, and Shel are making a supply run here in a few. Care to help?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Cool." I said as Vince, Shel, and Tess walked up to us. "Okay, people. Get what weapons you need from the armory then meet me in the parking lot." I ordered then walked to the parking lot.

**Anne's POV**

When I walked into the armory with Tess, Vince, and Shel, I picked up a hand gun and a couple magazines. I then looked at Vince and Shel. "So, why are you two coming with?" I asked curiously.

"We're a couple of people here that Chris can tolerate working with. Whenever he has to do a supply run, he comes to us." Shel replied.

I nodded in understanding. We then walked out to Chris and then we hopped in a truck and drove to a town a few miles away. We made it to a few stores then stopped at one.

"Okay, people. We need to get food and laundry cleaning supplies." Chris ordered.

"Laundry?" I asked, arching a brow.

"My mother tends to take care of that." Tess said.

"While you're at it, if you find any ammo, grab it. We gotta get more." Chris said then walked inside.

I arched a brow. He looks a little stressed out…

I walked up to him. "You okay?"

"Not really, Anne." He said.

"What happened?"

"A damn coon got in my mobile home."

"Another one?!" Tess exclaimed.

"Yep. Third time this month."

"Dammit, Chris! How many times have I told you to close those windows at night?!"

"Don't start, Contessa. I ain't in the mood."

"Don't fuckin' CALL ME THAT!"

"Easy, you two." I calmly said. "No sense in drawing those lurkers to us."

When they calmed down, we went back to our task.

After an hour, we gathered a lot of food then went to a gun store and gathered as much ammo as we could and then climbed back into the truck and returned to Howe's. Once the ammo and food were moved back in, Chris went to his mobile home and I followed.

When I got to his door, I heard music playing and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said and I walked in. He looked at me. "Hey, Anne."

"Hey." I greeted then sat next to him. "Is it normally like that between you and Tess?"

"Only if I'm in a bad mood."

I nodded. "Then I'm glad I'm an only child."

He chuckled and so did I.

After a couple hours of talking, I went back into Howe's. Tess and I hung out the rest of the day.

**That's chapter six. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
